The love that wasn't enough
by Critic Percabeth 818
Summary: Rated T in case, i suck at summaries but Percy gets betrayed by Annabeth after he got back from his quest for Athena. He was supposed to propose but well things got in the way. Percy leaves camp with Nico and ends up in Chaos's army. This is not Percabeth, sorry Percy/Calypso and Nico/Zoe, Percabeth in the end of story and very romantic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a Chaos story and I know a lot of these are going around but I wanted to try it**

**Well enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Mr. Rick Riodarn does, and I wish I could have owned them**

Percy

I strolled over camp boundaries, coming from a recent quest for Athena , specifically the 12 labors of Hercules so I could ask her blessing to marry the love of my life. Annabeth Chase.

I hurriedly ran to the Athena cabin, I had already visited Athena on Olympus to receive her blessing though she was hesitant. I took out the ring Hephaestus had made for me to propose to Annabeth. It was embroided with magnificent designs of waves and gems and an owl right in the middle with sea green eyes. It said on the side '_I will love you forever –Seaweed brain and Kelp head'_

I grinned and put it in my pocket. I knocked and Malcolm opened the door. He smiled when he saw me ''Hey Perce, you're back''

''Yeah, how's it doing here in camp while I was gone'' I say taking a seat next to a table littered with blueprints and post-its.

''Oh a new camper arrived, he's a son of Poseidon, he's name is John '' I raised my eyebrows ''if you ask me, he's ego is getting really big , when he crossed the border a bunch of hellhounds were chasing after him and he only managed to kill one but everyone considered him as the greatest hero ever'' he says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

He continued ''Well, everyone except for Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse and me. I'm surprised she doesn't want to kill you nowadays''

''Well I am charming ain't i?'' I say jokingly to Malcolm and we both laugh.

''Anyways Malcolm I got news for you'' I say and he leans forward. I whispered ''I'm gonna propose to Annabeth'' He broke into a wide smile ''Woah congrats bro, I think you could find her in the beach'' he says grinning like crazy. I thanked him and left to find Annabeth.

I walked toward the beach and I see a familiar blonde, I started walking towards her but something stopped me in my tracks. Her arms were around another boy's neck. I looked closer and saw his raven black hair and green eyes. He's probably John.

I hear Annabeth say ''Oh John, I never knew I liked you better than Percy but I do. I love you''

''I love you too Annabeth''

I step forward and say, tears starting to form in my eyes but at the same time, rage starting to swell in my chest.

''Then why don't you say that to my face _daughter of Athena_, you were always so open, why keep this from me?'' I say putting venom in my voice.

_Song plays in background '' __When you see me shed a tear and you know that it's sincere, Don't you think it's kinda sad that you're treating me so bad? Or don't you even care?''_

She stood up abruptly ''Percy it's not what it looks like''

''Then what is it? I gave my life for you Annabeth, I did a quest for your mom so I could say '_Athena I know that you think im not worthy for your daughter but I am, im worthy enough to be her husband''_ she gasped in shock.

''Yeah Annabeth , I was going to propose to you, but you threw that love away like a broken toy, but tell me one thing and ill get out of your life forever''

I balled up my fists, trying to remain calm. ''How long? How long have you been doing this behind my back? How long have you already broken my heart, when I was fighting for you?''

She gulped '' A week after he arrived''

I got up and walked away, but before I could turn away completely, I took out the ring and threw it at the sand at her feet.

''Was it not enough for you? All the times we've spent together? Remember what I said to you, when we first fell in Tartarus? I will never leave your side again. And wasn't it enough for you, when I constantly treat you like you are the most beautiful girl on the planet? Wasn't my love for you enough? Turning down girls ,boys would have given you up for them, no, I was the one who got caught up in this relationship, that I don't think make sense anymore. When I did the impossible for you, I never believed you were dead, not when everyone else did. I held your hand, when we down there, fighting for our lives. When it was us against the world. But yet you don't think that was enough for you, so I say goodbye to you now Annabeth Chase, and I will never look back''

''I'm really sorry Percy''

''No you're not sorry Annabeth, you see I don't care anymore'' I turn to John.

''I don't know who you think you are, but you take care of her, or else, I will personally hunt you down and hurt you'' and I hurriedly rushed to my cabin and let the tears flow down my already tear-streaked face.

I packed a duffel bag, leaving pictures and things we've come to give over the years and stomped up to Thalia's tree. But I hear a voice coming from the woods '' Percy, I saw what happened'' and out stepped Nico. He was holding a bag in his hand and his sword in the other. '' Nico you cant come with me, its too dangerous''

''No Percy, you cant stop me, if I don't leave, I don't think I can look at Annabeth and not kill her. No matter how much good times we had.'' I faced down and thought for a moment ''Fine, thanks Nico''

And we left the only place we could call home. And the last thing he thought before leaving ''Until another day''


	2. Another father, another place

**Hey guys, so im back and hope review review review**

**Disclaimer : I am now calling my disclaimer Nicole. I do not own PJ, its is property of Rick Riodarn but I do want it. **

Nico

You know being chased by monsters 24/7 is nowhere I had in mind when I left with Percy.

He's breaking and I know it. He cries silently at nights, and it's a miracle if you get out a smile from him these days. Grover IM'ed me how things were at camp and said that Poseidon came to camp and sort of disowned Percy for John and the whole camp except for Percy's close friends didn't care he was gone, without a trace but he's belongings left behind. The people who still looked for Percy were all the gods except for Poseidon, hell even Ares is looking and Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo. I never told Grover Percy was with me, I just told him, I was searching for him on my own.

I didn't have the heart to tell Percy of what happened but I guess he heard it cause he grew more distant.

This time, it was nightfall and a bunch of hellhounds and dracaena were chasing us through the forest. They cornered us near some boulders that were too high and too big to climb over or go around quickly enough.

I turned to Percy ''It was nice fighting with you bro'' tears streaming down my panting face.

''You too death boy'' he says trying to smile through ragged breaths.

But a vortex appeared out of nowhere, swirling midnight blackness and twinkling lights. A man stepped out in a suit, covered with stars and his hair swept to the side. He flicks his hand and the monsters vanished, I instantly bowed knees bent and acknowledged the only person who could do that.

''Lord Chaos'' and Percy hastily bowed. He made a rising motion with his right hand and said ''Rise Nico and Percy, I followed your every step, making sure both of you aren't harmed, but I am here, to finally ask you and Percy to join my army, being my commanders and the second most powerful beings in the universe only second to mine, do you accept to be recruited into my army? Fighting evil across worlds?''

I looked at Percy and his face was glowing , he looked at me and we both nodded. I spoke for the both of us ''We would be delighted Lord Chaos, thank you''

''Please don't call me lord, it makes me feel old'' he say chuckling. He turns to Percy.

''Percy,I know what you are going through, but I want you to feel like you have a family in my army so not only I want you to be my commander, but my son, do you accept being my heir and son?''

Percy's face shone with happiness ''Yes I do'' Chaos smiled and held out his hands to the both of us.

''Then come with me to my palace and we'll get you settled''

I took his hand and Percy took his other hand and we stepped into the waiting vortex. My thoughts wandered off and soon I was stepping into the streets that led to a palace, with guards in every entrance.

''Welcome home boys''


	3. We're back

**Hey guys, so im gonna post like maybe 3 chapters a week, so be thankful, this is the third one **

**Nicole: Im not doing it**

**Me: Why not?**

**Nicole: Why not let Seaweed brain do it?**

**Me: fine, (yells at Percy) Percy say the disclaimer**

**Percy: No that Nicole's job**

**Me: Do it or I will tell Annabeth you kissed Rachel**

**Annabeth: He did what now!**

**Me: I was just joking, ( whispers to Percy) I'll call it off if you say it**

**Percy: Fine, the author does not own Pj, Rick Riodarn does, may I go now?**

**Me: Yes go, smooch with Annabeth**

**Annabeth: Im gonna kill you**

**Me: (says hurriedly) on with the story**

Annabeth

I missed Percy, I want my Seaweed brain. I know you think I cheated on him, but I didn't. I figured out that one of the Aphrodite girls gave John a love potion, which he spiked my dinner's drink with it.

I don't know what his motive is, but it hell got Percy to leave me. Now I just sit alone, staring out on the beach, waiting for him, the familiar sea breeze ruffling my hair.

_Song plays in the background : What hurts the most, was being so close. And havin' so much to say and watching you walk away_

I looked at the ring that hangs from my camp necklace. A ring with waves etched into it and a beautiful owl right in the middle. The words on the side saying. _'I will love you forever –Seaweed brain' _

I cried silently, chest heaving and sorrow making a hole in my chest. I never asked for this to happen, when I had found out about the potion, I marched over to John and beat the hell out of him.

I looked up at my fallen friend in the skies, Zoe Nightshade. I say quietly ''Help me Zoe, I don't know what to do anymore''

And I walked back to my cabin and cried myself to sleep. Unfortunately, my nightmares didn't want me to sleep. It was always the same one, Percy's disappointed face and him leaving me in the dark.

On Olympus:

Hades POV

It was our annual meeting about Percy Jackson, and my son. They disappeared a week ago and monsters are popping out everywhere. And we need them to defeat the monsters. Perseus, he is the most powerful demigod in history but because of that girl, he left and now we are in deep trouble. Poseidon seems uninterested about the savior of Olympus anymore cause he has this all powerful demigod, who can't even wield a sword correctly much less use it.

Zeus was giving out orders, about giving each god a certain place that they should look for Percy in, but Poseidon didn't want to have anything to do with ''the son who ran off like a coward'' I quote he's brother.

But I felt something happening, and I doubled over. The gods swarmed over to ask what was happening and I knew. Two souls entered the Underworld and had demigod aura around them. Strong demigod aura and I knew, it was them. Tears streamed down my face and I faced the gods.

''Nico and Percy are dead'' and that was when Poseidon cracked. He grabbed my cloak and lifted me. ''NO MY SON IS NOT DEAD, YOU ARE LYING HADES!''

''No I do not brother, and you know that, I lost my son as well'' and he dropped me unto the gray stone marble floor. ''Im sorry but they are dead''

**Many many many years later**

Percy

It was centuries after I left camp and a lot has changed about me. I can't control not only water but all the elements now. I gave up riptide for merging dual swords, black shadow with a hint of seagreen to it. And I am no longer Percy, now I am Vekrane.

Nico is Shade and we constantly train new recruits for our army. When Chaos is too busy, I'm the one making the day's training exercises.

But one day when we were in the middle of swordfighting practices, Lord Chaos' s assistant Rose, calls me and Nico to the library. We turn in the familiar wood hallways and open the study. ''Lord Chaos'' we both say, acknowledging our presence.

''Ah Percy, Nico…'' he still likes calling us by our old names ''Father'' I reply.

''I have called both of you here today to tell you of the news''

''What news father?'' I say shifting my foot.

''The Olympian gods have trouble on their hands and I have suggested that my heir and his bestfriend will help them, and don't worry I did not reveal your identity.'' He says and my eyes widened. But I kept it under control and tried to keep my face emotionless. ''You promised father'' I say, voice trembling.

''I know son and I am sorry but if we let them fall at the hands of Gaea, the titans and monsters you could never imagine then they will be much worse leaders''

''What do you expect we do?'' Nico asks.

''I will be sending you and Percy to Earth, since you both are the second most powerful beings in the universe second to mine and you could take them down without breaking a sweat. ''

''But you think we should still help them, even after what they did to us?'' I ask, speaking quietly yet dangerously calm.

''yes I do, some of those people don't know what happened, they are innocent, they don't deserve to get the punishment for someone else's mistakes.''

I sighed ''Fine, when do we leave for Olympus?''

''In the next hour'' he says, not making eye contact.

I held back a choke ''Ok, could I bring…?''

''Yes you can bring your girlfriend, you too Nico'' he says, chuckling at Nico's shocked face.

''I mean…. I wasn't, eh going to ask'' Nico says stammering whilst blushing.

''No need to thank me Nico, now scurry and pack your things, Rose will leave cloaks by your door and wear them on your journey, you and Nico know what to do'' he says waving his hand, smiling.

We thanked him and left the room. Nico turns to me ''Um, I'll go pack and call…''

''yes yes Nico, go'' I say grinning. He smiles at me and ran in the opposite direction of where I was going. You see after we brought in Bianca, Zoe, Luke, Castor, Silena, Beckendorf and Michael Yew to the army, Nico and Zoe got together. Now they were almost inseparable. I had asked Chaos top release Calypso from her house arrest in Ogyia. Now she is the love of my life.

I ran to the room, grabbed the black cloak and started throwing in combat clothes and various weapons though I knew I didn't need them. I then shouldered the duffel bag, strapped my swords at my side and my quiver of arrows at my back. I could always summon a bow later. I ran towards Calypso who was tending the garden I had put in after she was recruited. She wasn't really the violent kind to be trained in the army so she was one of the healers. She was tending a plant that kinda brought us together over the years. A plant that blooms at night.

I surprised her from behind, hugging her waist, and she gave a small squeak of surprise. She turned around, so we were facing each other and I gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips.

It was nicer than all the kisses I could have received from HER. Soon it turned into a complete make-out session, with my arms around her waist and her fingers through my hair. We were on the ground and we stopped for air. I touched my forehead to hers and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. I thought to myself, wow everytime I see her, it's like im seeing her better than last.

She smiles ''Hey'' I chuckle ''hey back''

I pull back and set my things on the ground and turn back to her ''Lord Chaos needs us to go back to earth '' I say, straight to the point. She sat up and touched my cheek with her palm ''Are you gonna be okay?''

I held her hand to my face ''I will cause Lord Chaos allowed you to come with me'' I say grinning at her. She nodded and smiled. I leaned in for another kiss and she responded to the gesture. Her lips tasted sweet compared to my salty sea one.

''Come on Kelp head, help me pack'' she says using the old nickname Thalia gave me. I was actuallu thinking of recruiting her, im gonna bring it up the next time with father if I get the chance.

She tugged on my hand and led me to her room. It was silver and blue on her walls, swirling around. She grabs a bag from the bottom of her closet and throwed in pairs of clothes. I stepped forward and hugged her waist and pulled her to the bed. I turned her around and pulled her toward me. She smiled and kiss me, leaning slightly so we were almost laying on the bed. I twisted her to my side and continued kissing. I looked into her eyes, which were filled with joy and amusement. She started getting up but I whined ''Please stay''

She chuckled ''Percy…'' she started but saw my pleading puppy dog eyes and gave in. ''fine but only for a few more minutes. '' And she got back and we started kissing again, now we were almost full mode.

But it just had to pass ''percy now I really need to finish packing'' she says pulling away from my grip. She went back to throwing belongings in her bag. I tried one more time to get her in my arms before we go. I stood up, brushed the hair from her neck and tried distracting her by kissing her neck. (**a/n: they haven't done it yet for some people who are thinking of this the wrong way)**

She sighed and turned toward me ''Percy, even if it's so tempting'' she says pausing with a smile ''… I need to finish packing, but later I promise ok?''

I gave a pouty face but sighed and sat on the bed in defeat.

She finished and I held out my hand. She smiled, took my hand in hers. I grabbed her bag and carried it in my free hand, being the gentleman that I am.

We meet up with Nico and Zoe, who had packed bags as well, standing near the entrance.

''Hey Nico, Zoe'' Calypso inclined her head to said people. ''You too, so are we going or what?''

''Yeah, but wear the cloak first then put the hood up'' I say.

Me and Nico tugged on the cloaks, his brown with silver lining and mine pure black with specks of green. I put the hood up and Nico chuckles.

''What's so funny death breath?'' Zoe says eyebrows raised. ''Well its just that I wondering on how much your missing my handsome face right now.. you know with the hood and everything. '' he says with a mischievous grin, which earned him a smack on the head.

''No I don't cause the time we are on earth, I can ignore you, which I know you would be more miserable than I am''

''Please don't do that, I love you, please don't'' Nico says, begging on the floor. ''You're such a doofus'' she murmured

''And you like me for it'' he says standing up and leaning in for a kiss. But she smiled and kissed him. Soon there was a flash of light and Chaos stood there, smiling.

Nico and Zoe stopped blushing wildly. ''Now are you all ready?''

We all nodded and he flicked his hand. A vortex appeared and he bid us goodbye.

We waved back, father vanishing from sight as the vortex washed over us like waves, capturing surfers in their tides. And the scene cleared up and we saw the familiar strawberry farm and training area.

''Oh well, we're back''


	4. Reunion of the Big three (pranksters)

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long, and that 3 chaps per week, were just for the first three chapters. But I will do 3 chapters per month. Anyway on with the story. **

**Nicole: She does not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to Mr. Rick Riodarn**

**Chapter 4: The love that wasn't enough**

**Thalia**

It's been so long, and even though we searched for hundreds of years, we never did seem to find even a trace of him. Percy.

We've been devastated, and it's all Annabeth's fault. She just cheated on the most loyal, caring, sweet seaweed brain you could ask for a boyfriend.

Yeah, and just so to top all of that, my other best friend, and crush since I came out of that pine tree, left with him. Without a trace, nada.

I missed the dorks, I missed all the fights, pranks and laughs we had shared over the years we've been together as a ….family. But I don't think it matters anymore, we're broken apart, just like our parents.

I quit the hunters a year after they disappeared. I did my own searching alone, but sometimes with Grover.

Annabeth nowadays, I feel sorry for her. Nobody talks to her anymore, not even her siblings or Athena.

Poseidon too, the waves are never calm, tornados come occasionally across the country and whatnot.

But this day I figured, I had enough and get this from her side of the story.

I found her by the beach, sitting on the sand, mind drifting away from her thoughts.

I stood next to her ''Hey'' she looked at me with red puffy eyes, then turned back to the sea ''hey''

''I know you didn't mean to cheat on Percy''

''I didn't''

''Then why?''

''Nobody told you huh'' she says chuckling a little, voice quivering.

''Told me what'' I say, a confused expression on my face.

She looked at me again, her nose now sniffling. ''Mike had spiked my juice at dinner with a love potion from a girl in the Aphrodite cabin. '' she says, her voice getting softer.

''Oh I never knew'' I say sitting down next to her ''I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have ignored you''

''You never asked''

''Well yeah, sorry about that'' I paused. ''We could still find him, I don't believe he's dead''

''Oh you don't believe Hades, the god of the underworld that they are dead, and if you are saying that , how do you suggest he is still alive? It's been what centuries since he disappeared''

''We're still alive'' I say quietly.

''Yeah because the gods made us immortal, so they wouldn't lose any of us''

''Exactly'' I say reasoning her logic. ''I know what you're thinking Thalia, and yes it's possible, but wouldn't that specific god come forward and tell Poseidon and Hades their sons are still alive''

''Well maybe it was for the better''

''Better for who Thalia? Poseidon is miserable, the camp is devastated and I'm breaking Thalia. And worse yet, its possible he died thinking I had cheated on him with his jerk of a brother, and that he would always remember me that way. ''

''But there's a chance''

''A 0.1 in a 100 percent chance that he's still alive''

''Yes but somehow, that chance will get bigger, and we will find him''

She sighed and turned back to the ocean, tears starting to form again in her eyes. ''Fine don't believe Annabeth, but I still do. Percy did too, when it was your life on the brink of death. He did believe, even when everyone else thought you were dead. He found you, he never stopped. And I now, if it was your life that disappeared right now, he'd do it again in a heartbeat'' I say standing up and dusting the sand off my pants. And I walked away, since it was my turn on border patrol.

I had been close to the woods when a vortex had appeared and 4 people came out with cloaks and the hoods covering their faces. I grabbed the bow from my back and nocked an arrow.

''Who are you? Show yourselves''

''Oh Thalia, its so nice to see a fellow former hunter again''

And the first person to my left, let down her hood. ''Zoe?''

''The one and only''

I smiled, but didn't lower the bow, I turned to the one next to her ''Who are you then?''

I could feel the person underneath the hood smile ''Let me give you a hint. My name means the angel and I have two bestfriends, whose names are Pinecone face and Kelp head''

I tackled him ''Death breath, don't you dare disappear again''

I just realized that I was on top of him, his hood drawn back. ''Hey to you too Pinecone face'' I smiled and heard someone coughing. I looked up to see Zoe, with some sort of anger glint in her eyes.

''Um Thals, can you get off?''

I got up and blushed. I turned to Zoe ''What did you mean by former?''

Now she blushed and mumbled ''I fell in love''

I didn't hear nor understood what she had just said ''Repeat, I didn't quite catch that''

''I fell in love'' she said louder this time. I was shocked, Zoe was the last person I thought would fall in love.

''With who?'' I asked, curious.

''With me'' Nico says proudly, puffing up his chest a little. Zoe mumbled ''You're such a doofus''

He smiled ''And you like me for it, woah déjà vu''

''yeah I do'' she says smiling. I was shocked, I had missed my chance with Nico ''Wow, um ok, surprised but congrats, so who are they?'' I say gesturing to the two other people.

One of them drawn their hood back and says ''Hi my name is Calypso''

''So that's where you went'' I say

''Yeah that's where I went '' she replies sarcastically.

''Calypso..'' the last person said, grinning.

''Of course darling..'' he says nothing more. I raised my eyebrows. '' Well aren't you going to tell me who you are?''

''I think you can figure that on your one Sparky'' I only know one other person who would call me that ''Percy'' and I rushed forward to hug him. He laughed and pulled me away. I never noticed that tears of joy were forming in my eyes. He looked back in mock surprise ''Woah, Thalia crying? When did that happen?''

I punched his arm, after wiping off the tears ''Jerk''

He laughed and pulled me and Nico in for a hug. I mumbled in our little circle ''Its so nice to see you guys again''

''You too Sparky'' they both reply.


	5. Sorry, Author's note

**Hey guys sorry but this is not a chapter you were hoping for. I just have this major writer's block, and I need ideas to boost up my mind. So review and i'll get to it. And if ur idea stands out and I super like it, ill name a character in this story, so yea guys, lets all review **

**:) Love : Author-to-judge xoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nico's POV

It was good to be back even with Thalia around, but not good enough that I wanted to hunt Annabeth down and pierce her with my Stygian sword and feed her to my pets in the Void. Growling low, I gripped the hilt of my sword and take it out of it's sheath as I saw familiar '_traitor'_ friends, passing by and shooting us curious looks, since we didn't let anyone else but Thalia under the magical cloaks that Lord Chaos gave us when we started training for being second-in-comrades for the army.

Besides, we went to the wrong place, we were supposed to go and discuss war matters with the so called '_Gods'. _

''I'm sorry Thalia but we really have to go, unless you wish to go with us to talk with the 'Gods'. And after you could tell that maybe you could plan joining Chaos's army. It would be nice to piss Zues off again, like old times. ''

''Yeah that would be great Nico'' saying as she shrugged, continuing ''So how did you two came to be?'' this was directed at Zoe.

''Well, a year after Nico got recruited, he convinced Chaos to recruit souls that died in the war, of course by their choice and well, after a lot of talking and training together, one day he just kissed me. '' She says, looking lovingly at me, with sort of a pride gleam in her eyes.

''I love you'' with just as much love in my voice. And leaned in at the same moment she did. It was always a sanctuary away from all the trouble.

Thalia gulped nervously, and growled low in her throat but I didn't hear it from all the kissing. Blushing furiously, she sat down on a rock next to an oak tree when she gave a small yelp.

The tree next to the oak tree slowly changed into a person with green tinted skin. ''Hey Juniper'' Thalia shifted her bow uncomfortably

''Hey Thals, who are they?'' she says gesturing to the cloaked figures.

''Um, they're the reinforcements from Chaos's army and we were just headed to Olympus to head to the Gods' meeting.''

''Oh well, have you seen Grover, he said he had something to talk about, something about unexpected event…'' she said trailing off, looking into the distance and suddenly turned back to us ''I got to go'' and disappeared back into the tree.

''Come on, we can't waste time, and I can't stand the thought of seeing that cheat of a girlfriend, or should I say daughter of Athena'' Percy said, clenching his hand around Calypso, as she tried calming down, which to no effect worked. I felt sorry for her, i know how strong Percy is, and with the fact that she's getting pale.

''Perce, you might want to let go, you're turning Calypso blue. '' I suggested, taking Zoe's hand, ready to go to Olympus.

''Oh my gosh Cal, im so sorry'' he said letting go of her hand, only to take it back and massage it.

''Don't worry it'll heal'' she said in between ragged breaths.

''Shouldn't we be going now?'' Zoe asked from my right. ''Totes, come on, I know a faster way than the Empire state building'' Thalia said and started to lead us through the forest. We came by an old cave and hopped inside, and feeling that rush of adrenaline. ''We're here''


End file.
